Chasing The Sun
by Artless Rose
Summary: Quand l'Inspecteur Turner rouvre une enquête, il ne s'attend pas à découvrir la vérité... une telle vérité.


**Happy Birthday to you !  
**

**Zum Geburstag viel Glück !  
**

**Compleanos Felis !  
**

**Lalalalala ma p'tite Lauryane d'amour !  
**

**C'est pour toi, et j'espère que tu aimeras comme j'ai pris du plaisir à écrire cette petite histoire...  
**

**Tu verras, ça n'a rien à voir avec d'habitude, mais bon, ça trottait dans ma tête :)**

**Bonne lecture mon petit chat ! *coeur*  
**

**(Désolée du retard :/ Enfin... tu me connais ! XD)  
**

* * *

**Chasing the Sun**

Les portes métalliques s'ouvrirent lorsqu'une sonnerie stridente retentit. Un homme de petite stature montra son badge aux surveillants. Il fut fouillé de la tête aux pieds et remit son arme au gardien. L'homme était arrivé trempé de la tête au pied, emmitouflé dans un trench coat. Il avait alors demandé à voir le seul prisonnier qui n'avait jamais reçu une seule visite de toute sa détention, pas même celle de son avocat. Tout le monde ici l'appelait « Le Fils préféré du Diable ». Parce qu'il était bien trop grand, bien trop sombre, bien trop silencieux. Il habitait une petite pièce depuis près de vingt ans sans jamais qu'un détenu n'y loge avec lui. Ce n'était pourtant pas le plus dangereux des criminels de la prison, il n'avait tué qu'un homme après tout, mais son aura était tellement noire que personne n'avait tenté de l'approcher. Jamais.

L'inspecteur laissa son manteau et sa mallette dans une petite pièce prévue à cet effet, non sans récupérer les documents qui l'intéressaient. Il fut conduit dans les longs couloirs sans vie de l'établissement jusqu'au parloir où l'attendait celui qui faisait frémir les plus gros caïds. Dans son inimitable combinaison orange, l'homme posa sur l'inspecteur son regard presque transparent. De larges rides commençaient à marquer son visage mais elles n'entachaient en rien l'intimidante figure de l'homme. Il avait l'impression d'être une souris face à un lion. L'homme était imposant aussi par sa stature, le « Monstre de la Nature » comme l'avait surnommé un temps les journaux à scandales. 2,13m pour 140kg, il avait fallu six policiers de la brigade spéciale pour le mettre à terre le jour de son arrestation. L'inspecteur posa ses dossiers sur la table en métal qui les séparait, puis s'assit lentement. Il ouvrit ses pochettes et en sortit un tas de papier.

- Mr Jacobs c'est bien ça ?

Le prisonnier le fixa sans répondre. Pendant quelques secondes, l'inspecteur se sentit mal à l'aise, mais décida de ne pas laisser tomber.

- Je suis l'inspecteur Isaac Turner. Mr Jacobs, je suis ici pour l'affaire qui vous concerne, pour le meurtre de Mr Danielson... Bryan.

Le regard du meurtrier se durcit mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

- Il y a du nouveau dans l'affaire...

- L'affaire est classée... Inspecteur.

- C'est exact, Mr Jacobs. L'affaire a été classée le 16 avril 1975, il y a approximativement vingt ans. Vous avez été condamné à la prison à perpétuité pour le meurtre de Mr Bryan Danielson.

- Vous ne faites que répéter des choses que je sais déjà.

- Il y a qu'un élément nouveau a été apporté au dossier. Assez important pour rouvrir le dossier.

Bien, il semblait qu'il avait réussi à saisir l'attention du prisonnier.

* * *

_Il était à peine sept heures quand l'inspecteur Turner était arrivé au département du FBI de Sacramento. Il avait posé ses affaires dans son bureau avant d'aller se chercher une grande tasse de café. Il ne commençait jamais une journée sans avoir les idées parfaitement claires. Il sirotait sa tasse depuis quelques minutes quand un jeune agent arriva en courant dans son bureau essoufflé. L'inspecteur attendit que l'agent reprenne son souffle avant de lui demander des explications à une si prompte entrée. L'agent lui expliqua que quelqu'un demandait à le voir à l'accueil, et que cela semblait vraiment important, c'était d'ailleurs pour cela que l'agent était monté lui-même le prévenir. Turner prit l'ascenseur pour se rendre à l'accueil des locaux. _

_ Une jeune femme l'attendait les mains croisées sur les fauteuils de l'entrée. De longs cheveux bruns encadraient un visage assez fin. Ses yeux bleus fixaient le sol de marbre sous ses pieds. Ses doigts entremêlés témoignaient de sa nervosité. Son pied tapait frénétiquement le sol, sans doute pour faire disparaître le stress qui l'étouffait. L'inspecteur s'approcha d'elle et se présenta. La jeune femme releva le visage et sourit nerveusement quelques secondes, avant de serrer la main tendue de l'inspecteur. Une fois dans le bureau de Turner, l'homme l'invita à s'assoir et la jeune femme garda ses mains posées sur son manteau, visiblement mal à l'aise. _

_- En quoi puis-je vous aider Mademoiselle... ?_

_- Danielson, Emily Danielson._

_- Danielson... Ce nom m'est familier. _

_- Mon père a été assassiné en 1975... _

_- Oui, je me souviens maintenant. Mais, que puis-je faire pour vous après tout ce temps ?_

_- À l'époque, j'ai fait une déclaration, mais ces derniers temps, j'ai eu des sortes de... flashs. Comme des souvenirs qui remontaient à la surface. Et... et je ne suis plus certaine de ce j'ai dit... _

_- Je vois. Si vous le permettez, je vais aller chercher le dossier._

_- Bi... bien sûr. _

_ L'inspecteur sortit de son bureau et souffla longuement. Il détestait ce genre d'affaires, celles qui ressurgissent des années après comme des fantômes. Il ne s'était jamais occupé de cette affaire, mais son ombre avait hanté les couloirs du FBI pendant des années. Turner se rendit rapidement aux archives et demanda qu'on lui ressorte les boîtes contenant toute la paperasse. Il y en avait tellement par affaire que l'inspecteur fut surpris quand on lui apporta une seule boîte recouverte de poussière. Il la porta même à une main jusqu'à son bureau. _

_ La jeune femme l'attendait toujours, les yeux rivés sur ses doigts. Turner posa la boîte sur son bureau et s'assit sur son large fauteuil. Souffler dessus ne lui parut plus une très bonne idée quand un nuage de poussière s'envola dans la pièce et qu'il commença à tousser. Il sortit l'unique dossier de la boîte et la posa à ses pieds. L'encre des rapports était pratiquement effacée mais il put néanmoins lire quelques détails de l'enquête effectuée vingt ans plus tôt. Il sortit le témoignage d'Emily Danielson, âgée alors de cinq ans lors des faits. _

_- Vous avez déclaré aux policiers que votre père s'était disputé avec un plong... plombier le jour de sa mort._

_- Je m'en souviens. Ce plombier, c'est l'homme qui a été arrêté pour le meurtre de mon père. _

_- Et vous pensez que cet homme... Mr Glenn Jacobs, n'a pas tué votre père ?_

_- Je... je ne crois pas. Je sais qu'il s'est disputé avec lui le jour de sa mort, mais c'est tout. Je me suis souvenue de beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps, tout est revenu parce que j'ai ressorti ses affaires du grenier. Il venait souvent vous savez... _

_- Glenn Jacobs ?_

_- Oui... la première fois qu'il était venu, c'était pour réparer notre évier. Ma mère passait son temps à hurler sur mon père pour qu'il répare ce fichu robinet qui fuyait. Mais il ne le faisait jamais, alors quand il en a eu marre qu'elle hurle, le plombier est venu..._

_- Vous dites que votre mère hurlait sur votre père, c'était régulier ? _

_- Tout le temps. Ma mère a toujours été autoritaire, assez psycho-rigide. Ce qu'elle veut, elle l'obtient. Mais mon père n'était pas du tout bricoleur. Je me souviens qu'une fois, il a voulu me construire une cabane pour que je puisse nourrir les oiseaux en hiver, mais c'était tellement raté que la cabane a servi de repose plat dans la cuisine ! Mais c'était lui l'homme de la maison, il se devait de faire tous les travaux en conséquence. _

_- Et donc il a appelé un plombier pour faire les réparations. _

_- C'était le mieux pour tout le monde... Il y avait tellement à faire que ce type, Jacobs, était constamment là..._

_- Constamment ? Vous voulez dire qu'il revenait toutes les deux, trois semaines ?_

_- Semaines ? Jours oui ! _

_ L'inspecteur laissa tomber son crayon qui roula sur le dossier. Il y avait quelque chose qui ne collait pas. Se pourrait-il que les inspecteurs de l'époque soient passés à côté d'une relation adultère entre Me Danielson et Glenn Jacobs ? Pourtant, elle avait juré dans sa déclaration ne pas connaître cette homme. _

_- Est-ce que... votre mère avait une relation avec cet homme ?_

_- Vous pensez que c'était le cas ? _

_- Il était toujours chez vous et elle aurait pu lui demander de tuer votre père..._

_- Ma mère ?! Non ! Ma mère n'aurait jamais fait ça !_

_- Calmez-vous, ce ne sont que des suppositions, je n'accuse personne Melle Danielson. _

_- J'étais tellement jeune, ils m'ont posé un nombre incalculable de questions, je ne savais pas... J'ai répondu ce qu'ils voulaient entendre. J'ai cru qu'il pouvait être innocent, je veux dire, il était tellement gentil avec moi... _

_- Il passait du temps avec vous ? _

_- Un peu, il s'asseyait près de moi pour jouer à la dinette ou aux poupées. J'ai son image de géant dans la tête, je ne sais même plus si ça aussi je l'ai inventé... _

_- Est-ce qu'il vous a..._

_- Non. Jamais. _

_- Bien... _

_ Le silence étreignit quelques instants la pièce. Les yeux d'Emily glissèrent dans ses souvenirs. L'inspecteur la regarda revivre son passé. Serait-elle déçue de découvrir la vérité ? Serait-elle triste de s'apercevoir que tous ses souvenirs n'étaient que des désirs transfigurés ? Que la vérité était toujours laide et blessante ? _

_- Il me manque terriblement..._

_- Votre père ? _

_- Ils disent tous que j'ai ses yeux. J'ai beau ressembler à ma mère, il me reste au moins ça de lui. Deux grands yeux bleus et son alliance... _

_- Pardon ?_

_ La jeune femme le regarda avec étonnement. L'inspecteur avait pratiquement crié sous le coup de la surprise. _

_- Son alliance ? C'est... impossible. Elle est sous scellée._

_ Turner se baissa pour chercher dans la boîte l'alliance qu'il avait vu en ouvrant la boîte. Il sortit un vieux sachet en plastique où gisait l'alliance de Bryan Danielson. Il se releva et se tourna vers Emily qui avait la main tendue vers lui. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants sans bouger, passablement confus et choqués. Dans la main de la jeune femme se trouvait une alliance dorée, accrochée à une chaîne robuste. L'inspecteur s'en saisit et regarda les deux alliances qui brillaient de la même manière. _

_- Vous dites... que cette alliance appartient à votre père ?_

_- Oui... je l'ai trouvée dans la boîte que j'avais descendue du grenier, celle avec ses affaires._

_- C'est incompréhensible... Le rapport spécifie que cette alliance « est la propriété de la victime Mr Danielson, au vue de l'inscription faite à l'intérieur « D'April à Bryan, pour toujours » ». _

_- C'est pourtant celle que l'on a retrouvé sur lui. _

_- Est-ce que je pourrais garder votre alliance, le temps de... mener quelques recherches ? _

_- Bien sûr Inspecteur. _

_- Je vous rappellerai dès que j'aurais plus d'informations à vous transmettre._

_- Merci infiniment. _

_ L'inspecteur ferma derrière la jeune femme puis alla s'assoir dans son fauteuil. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, sentant arriver une migraine. Il allait avoir beaucoup de travail..._

* * *

- Je dois dire que toute cette histoire m'a empêché de dormir pendant plusieurs jours. J'avais tourné encore et encore toutes les données, rien ne collait dans la plupart de mes scénarios. Mais vous savez ce que je pense ?

- Non. Mais vous allez me faire un plaisir de me donner votre version des faits...

- Je pense que vous êtes innocent.

- Et comment en êtes-vous arrivé à cette conclusion, Mr l'Inspecteur ?

- Très bonne question Glenn, vous permettez que je vous appelle Glenn ?

- N..

- Génial ! Ma première hypothèse a été la liaison adultérine, ce que les inspecteurs de l'époque avaient soupçonné sans que rien ne soit prouvé. Il faut bien l'admettre Me Danielson, ou devrais-je dire Melle April Mendez de son nom de jeune fille, est une très belle femme. Sa fille a d'ailleurs confirmé que vous passiez beaucoup de temps dans leur maison. En tant que simple plombier, je doute qu'une maison avec autant de fuites soit réellement habitable... Je me suis demandé comment vous faisiez, est-ce vous attendiez que Mr Danielson soit parti au travail pour entrer par la porte de derrière et passer du bon temps avec Madame ?

- Si ça vous fait plaisir de le penser...

- Alors j'ai épluché les comptes de la société que tenait Mr Danielson, et j'ai vu un petit quelque chose qui m'a dérangé.

- Laissez-moi deviner ? Vous allez m'accuser d'avoir volé de l'argent à Me Danielson ?

- Non ! Loin de moi cette idée Glenn !

- Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça.

- Ce que j'ai vu, ce sont des signatures.

- …

- Oh allez ! Ne me dites pas que ça ne vous intéresse pas !

Le prisonnier leva les yeux au ciel excédé. L'inspecteur jubila quelques instants, il avait mis tellement de temps à tout assembler, il avait passé des nuits blanches, devant des tonnes de paperasses, pour tenter de comprendre ce qui ne collait pas ! Il n'allait pas laisser un prisonnier grognon gâcher son plaisir !

- Je vais vous le dire quand même Glenn. La signature présente sur la majorité des papiers ressemble à celle de Mr Danielson, mais elle n'en est rien ! J'ai tout fait analyser par un graphologue, et vous savez ce qu'il m'a dit ? La personne qui a signé ces papiers, la personne qui a imité la signature de Mr Danielson, n'est autre que sa ravissante épouse, April. J'étais aussi étonné que vous ! Je pensais qu'elle était une épouse parfaite, sagement occupée dans sa cuisine, à mijoter de bons petits plats et à repasser amoureusement les chemises de son mari... Mais pas du tout ! C'est là que j'ai compris les paroles de sa fille. April Danielson est une femme d'ambition. Elle l'a toujours été, alors elle ne supportait pas de rester cloitrée chez elle pendant que son mari travaillait.

- Et ça rime à quoi tout ça ? Elle bossait, et alors ?

- Et alors ?! Alors pourquoi Diable passeriez-vous autant de temps chez elle, si elle n'y était même pas ? C'est là qu'est venue ma deuxième hypothèse. Emily. Vous passiez beaucoup de temps avec elle. Elle est persuadée d'avoir les yeux de son père. Ses deux grands yeux bleus. Mais elle était trop jeune pour se rappeler des vôtres. Vos yeux. Tout aussi bleus que ceux de Bryan. Vous avez eu une nuit de folie avec Madame, et neuf mois plus tard, elle se retrouve avec une mini-Glenn sur les bras. La chair de votre chair. Ce n'est jamais facile de s'en débarrasser pour de bon n'est-ce pas ? Comment pensez-vous qu'Emily réagira quand elle apprendra que son père n'est autre que le meurtrier de l'homme qu'elle pensait être son père ? Vous, Glenn.

L'inspecteur s'adossa à son siège et fixa le visage de Glenn. Celui-ci contrôlait parfaitement ses émotions, ne laissant transparaître ni colère, ni soulagement, ni tristesse. L'agent attendait une réponse, un signe, pour voir s'il mordrait à l'hameçon. Mais le prisonnier ne bougeait pas, et c'est à peine s'il clignait des yeux. Au bout d'interminables minutes, le prisonnier s'appuya sur ses coudes et posa sa tête sur ses mains.

- Emily était une gamine adorable, je ne sais pas aujourd'hui, mais elle était le portrait craché de son père. Son vrai père. Pas moi. Vous êtes le pire inspecteur que j'ai jamais rencontré Isaac.

- J'espérais bien que vous diriez ça ! Parce que ça m'a paru tellement gros comme histoire que j'ai préféré réalisé quelques tests ADN. Il y avait tellement de sang sur l'arme du crime que ça n'a pas été très compliqué... Vous avez raison, c'est le portrait craché de son père, jusqu'à ses gènes ! J'avais aussi vérifié par avance vos emplois neuf mois précédents la naissance d'Emily, vous étiez en Floride à cette période là. Bien loin de Monsieur et Madame. D'où ma dernière énigme...

- Votre dernière énigme ?

- Les alliances. Melle Danielson m'a apporté celle de son père le jour de notre entrevue. Selon ses propos, c'était celle que l'on avait retrouvé sur son père le jour de sa mort. Les inspecteurs ont naturellement pensé que c'était celle de Mr Danielson. Mais dans le dossier, il était indiqué que se trouvait l'alliance de Mr Danielson, la vraie semble-t-il puisqu'elle était gravée aux noms des époux. Cependant, la véritable alliance a été, toujours selon le rapport d'enquête, trouvée dans vos effets personnels lors de votre arrestation. Vous savez ce que je pense Glenn ?

- Que j'ai volé l'alliance de Danielson ?

- Perdu ! Je pense que toute cette histoire est bien plus complexe que ça. D'ailleurs, comment vont vos filles Glenn ?

Le prisonnier se referma soudainement. Son visage détendu ne montrait plus qu'une profonde colère et Isaac ne sut dire si elle lui était destinée ou si elle accusait quelqu'un d'autre. Le prisonnier se leva brusquement et commença à faire les cents pas dans la pièce, se dirigeant vers un mur puis vers son opposé, inlassablement. L'inspecteur regardait ce spectacle, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne fallait l'interrompre sous aucun prétexte. Alors il attendit, le temps qu'il fallut.

Au bout de vingt minutes, Glenn ralentit la cadence puis se stoppa complètement au milieu de la pièce, les bras ballant. Il se tourna finalement vers Turner et se rassit à sa place, sans un mot.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Et votre femme Glenn ? Comment va-t-elle ?

- JE NE SAIS PAS !

- C'est là que ça m'a paru étrange cette histoire d'alliance. Une petite et une grande. Une petite dans vos affaires, une grande dans les siennes. J'ai remarqué que vos mains sont nettement plus grandes que celles de Mr Danielson. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien amener deux hommes mariés et pères à échanger leur alliance, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elles n'iront à aucun des deux ? Vous avez une petite idée Glenn ? Glenn ?

Le prisonnier était affalé sur la table, le visage entre les mains. Turner se rendit compte avec stupéfaction que le dos de Glenn Jacobs était secoué de soubresauts. Le géant se releva et l'inspecteur vit qu'il pleurait. Alors quelque chose se brisa à l'intérieur de lui, parce que ce qu'il vit pour la première fois était un mélange de détresse, de peine, de colère et de honte. Un tel mal-être qu'il n'imaginait pas vivre derrière le masque de monstre que s'était forgé Jacobs. Le petit jeu qu'il avait mené lui laissa un goût amer en regardant les conséquences de ses actes. Il était grand temps d'en finir...

- Je vous l'ai dit, je pense que vous êtes innocent...

- Elle... elle avait pas le droit de nous faire ça, on avait rien demandé ! Ça nous est tombé dessus comme ça...

- Dites-moi qui est ce « elle », il faut que je l'entende.

- Elle était là, pleine de sang, elle me regardait avec son sourire malsain... Elle avait encore le couteau dans les mains, et... et son corps était chaud. On avait rendez-vous, alors... alors j'étais passé par la porte de derrière, comme d'habitude. Mais il était déjà par terre, dans la cuisine, et elle, elle me fixait parce qu'elle savait, et qu'elle ne supportait pas qu'on... mais il était déjà mort.

- Il faut que ça vienne de vous Glenn, laissez-moi vous aider... Dites-le.

- Je lui ai pris le couteau des mains, pour qu'elle arrête. Elle s'est mise à rire très fort, j'ai cru qu'elle était devenue folle. Elle a reculé, et je me suis agenouillé près de lui, parce qu'il était mort, et que ça me brûlait de l'intérieur. Mais j'ai entendu sa voix dans le salon, elle avait appelé les flics, elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'il y avait un intrus dans sa cuisine, que j'avais poignardé son mari. Alors je l'ai embrassé une dernière fois, et j'ai fui. Mais ils m'ont attrapé trop vite...

- Pourquoi vous n'avez pas dit ça à la police à l'époque ?

- Parce que deux hommes qui s'aiment et qui veulent s'enfuir en emportant une gamine de cinq ans, même aujourd'hui la plupart des gens ne le comprendrait pas. Et cette... cette pétasse n'a pas supporté quand elle a découvert. Elle l'a tué. De sang froid. Et puis, à quoi aurait rimé ma vie sans lui ? Je n'ai plus rien, je suis vide, et fatigué. J'aurais simplement été « Le Géant homosexuel », le monstre qui fait peur aux enfants pas sages, une bête de foire, la risée de tous.

- Qui l'a tué Glenn ?

- Sa femme. April.

L'inspecteur referma lentement son dossier, et sourit au prisonnier qui reniflait dans sa manche. Il avait toujours les yeux rougis et Turner se dit que lui aussi avait du choper une vilaine poussière dans l'oeil. Une très grosse poussière. Dieu, ils allaient avoir besoin de mouchoirs !

* * *

Le soleil tapait fort en ce début d'après-midi. L'inspecteur ajusta la casquette qui protégeait son crâne et enfila sa paire de lunettes. Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, mais les journaux n'avait pas arrêté de parler de « l'erreur du siècle ». Un pauvre homme emprisonné pendant vingt ans pour un meurtre qu'il n'avait pas commis. Un mélo-drame épouvantable que les associations gays et lesbiennes s'étaient faites une joie de crier sur les toits. Pour la discrétion qu'il avait demandé, il pouvait repasser. Mais on était jeudi et c'était le jour de la délivrance.

Les lourdes portes de la prison s'ouvrirent et un géant en sortit avec un minuscule sac à la main. L'homme s'avança vers l'inspecteur mais s'arrêta en chemin. Turner observa Jacobs lever la tête vers le soleil et rester immobile, les yeux fermés, savourant ses premiers rayons de soleil libres sur sa peau. Isaac s'avança vers son ex-prisonnier et le serra dans ses bras, terminant par une tape virile dans le dos. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller !

- Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être libre Jacobs ?

- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Glenn !

- Amusant ! J'ai une surprise pour vous...

Turner se dégagea de la vue de Jacobs, qui aperçut en retrait une petite forme aux longs cheveux bruns. Emily leva son regard vers Glenn, et il put revoir en elle le souvenir qu'il avait de ses yeux à lui. Ses si magnifiques yeux bleus. Sans qu'il s'y attende, il se retrouva avec un boulet de canon qui le serra à lui casser les côtes. Turner recula silencieusement, gêné par de telles retrouvailles. Et lorsqu'il sentit arriver de la poussière dans ses yeux, il se dit que tant pis, personne n'était là pour le voir pleurer comme une madeleine de toute façon !

* * *

**Et voilàààààà ! :D **

**Je sais que c'est complètement différent, mais on ne peut pas faire la même chose tous les ans ! XD **

**J'espère que tu as aimé, et encore bon anniversaire (en retaaaaaaard) ;_;**

**Et pour toutes les autres petites souris qui sont là, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! :)**


End file.
